Drakon
Biography Dante Graves a.k.a "Drakon", is an elite mercenary, commonly considered the world's deadliest assassin. The Deal Dante was an elite black ops mercenary who engaged in many covert operations for various government and military agencies, including assassination, counter-terrorism, hostage rescue, and sabotage missions. He was eventually fatally wounded on a mission and on the brink of death. Just then, a demonic spirit came to Dante, offering him a deal to save his life, in exchange for bonding with the demon. The demon persuaded Dante into accepting his offer by informing him that if he accepted the deal, he would be stronger and better in every aspect. Dante agrees to the deal and the demon bonds with him, completely healing his would-be fatal wounds. Dante was now physically superior in every way, but he quickly realized his newfound power came with a cost. The demon failed to mention that the bond would cause Dante to have an extreme bloodlust that could only be suppressed by killing, which in turn fed souls to the demon. Dante used his bloodlust to his advantage on the field during missions, although he was eventually discharged from the unit for causing excessive casualties. After being discharged, Dante took up freelance mercenary and assassination work in order to suppress his bloodlust, as well as for means of income. He quickly gained a notorious reputation around the world for his work, gaining a reputation as the world's deadliest assassin. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Demonic Conduit': After making a deal to bond with a demonic spirit, Dante is able to channel the essence of the demon through his body to gain access to their abilities and knowledge, as well as communicate with the entity. Due to the bond. Dante's physical conditioning was enhanced to superhuman levels, and as part of the deal, Dante must provide the demon with souls to consume. Because of this, he will get attain a bloodlust that can only be suppressed through killing. ** Accelerated Healing: Drakon can regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than any ordinary human. Simple gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can perfectly heal in minutes. ** Enhanced Senses: Drakon's senses are improved several times higher than those of any human being. Most notably his smell and hearing are greatly enhanced. ** Superhuman Agility: Drakon's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He is able to easily pull off complex acrobatic maneuvers in mid-combat. ** Superhuman Durability: Drakon can withstand unnaturally high levels of physical harm, compared to a normal human. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Drakon's reflexes are vastly superior to an average human. ** Superhuman Speed : Drakon possesses significantly superior speed to the average human. ** Superhuman Stamina: Drakon is able to function much longer than any normal human, and exert himself at peak capacity for several hours without getting tired or weak. ** Superhuman Strength: Drakon possesses significantly enhanced strength compared to the average human. Abilities * Acrobatics: Due to his inhuman agility, Drakon is able to easily perform intense acrobatic movements in mid combat that would be impossible for any other human. * Demolitions * Espionage: As a former black ops agent, Drakon is an expert in covert and espionage methods such as intelligence gathering and infiltration. * Firearms: Drakon is a highly skilled marksman, and an expert with the use of firearms, wielding them with deadly accuracy. He can also throw knives with precision. * Interrogation * Intimidation: Due to his notorious reputation as the world's deadliest assassin, Drakon strikes great fear into nearly everyone he comes into contact with. * Martial Arts ' * 'Military Protocol * Stealth * Swordsmanship * Tactical Analysis * Throwing * Weaponry: Drakon is an expert in most weapons, including: swords, knives, guns, and sticks. Equipment * Soul Eaters: Drakon possesses two demonic swords given to him by the demon after the bond. The swords have the ability to absorb the souls of those killed with them, which is how Drakon provides souls for the demon to consume. The swords can also change shape at the users will, allowing the to transform into daggers or different shapes of swords to fit Drakon's needs. * Demon Guns: After bonding with the demon, Drakon was given a pair of handguns conjured by the demon that are also able to transfer the souls of those killed by the bullets to the demon. Gallery Appearances Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Healing Factor Category:Metahuman Category:Assassins Category:Echo villains Category:Martial Arts Category:Firearms Category:Villains Category:Demolitions Category:Disciples Villains Category:Swordsmanship Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Stealth Category:Weaponry Category:Acrobatics Category:Intimidation Category:Interrogation Category:Espionage Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Throwing